Yakusoku da
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: A promise is made between two youths and who knows what will happen in the future?


**Yakusoku da**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Summary: as they are parting, they make a promise they ought to never forget

This is a prologue of my fics, a rather long prologue. It means that you better read this fic first before you read the fic that have these words "Set after the story 'Yakusoku da'" but most of them aren't connected although they have the same prologue

The opening and the ending of the piece were taken from songs titled 'This I Promise You' by N'Sync and 'Forever and Always' by Shania Twain

Rating: PG for safety

Warning: probable OOCness, shounen ai

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenisu no Oujisama

**This I Promise You**

Two children were seen sitting on the ground of a deserted playground. It was past six p.m. and most children were not allowed to go out of their house.

They were at the playground near their house. It was made by the tennis coach of the school nearby, and they both dreamed to be a tennis player, coached by him.

They sat on the swings in silence, each not feeling the need to say anything since they enjoyed the silence between. They were contented.

"Na, Saeki, I hate to say this, but this is probably our last time here," the brown haired boy said sadly as he swung on his swings slowly, not letting his feet get off the ground.

"What are you talking about, Fuji?" Saeki, a silver haired boy, asked surprisedly at the sudden remark. Was he going to leave him?

"My family is moving tomorrow at 9 a.m.," Fuji said bitterly. He stopped the swing of the swings and stared down at his feet. "I can't tell you, I-"

"I know, Fuji, I would've done the same if I were you," Saeki said reassuringly as he got off the swing and stood beside Fuji, squeezing his shoulder lightly.

"You would?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah," Saeki smiled. "You're going to leave tomorrow? I'll really miss you, Shuusuke," he added.

"And I'll miss you too, Kojirou," Fuji's voice was shaky as he was holding back his tears that threatened to scroll down.

"Don't cry," Saeki frowned, but hugged Fuji nonetheless. "I'll be there for you whenever you have problems,"

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome," Saeki grinned. "Promise that you'll never forget me," he said, as if he was commanding.

"I promise that I'll never forget you," Fuji smiled as he hugged back, "And I promise I'll miss you, and I'll love you forever," he added, his smile widened.

"And me too," Saeki said.

"Then let's make a pinky swear, pinky swear are not made to be broken," Fuji said.

"Okay,"

They entwined their little fingers and made the promise, the promise they ought to never break.

--------------------

Later that night, the both of them made poems for each other, hoping that they wouldn't forget each other. They sneaked out of their house, went to the other's house, and put the poem on the other's desk so that the other could read it.

When they both noticed that they had been doing the same thing, they both laughed their head off. Then they started to read the poem each other made.

--------------------

In the Fuji residence

"Shuusuke-nii, why are you crying?" a short brown haired boy asked as he hugged his teddy bear. Apparently, they were no older than a ten-year-old boy.

"It's okay, Yuuta, it's nothing," Fuji said as he tried to smile as happily as he could while wiping his tears away.

"Is it because Saeki-san?" Yuuta asked again, "Because Kuma here will punish him if it's true," he added while he swung his teddy bear's arm as if it was attacking.

Fuji chuckled at his younger brother's antics. "Yeah, it's true that it's because of Kojirou, but you don't have to worry, I'm not sad," he smiled.

"Then why are you crying?" Yuuta asked as he looked up to get a better view of his older brother's face that didn't show any sign that he had been crying until just a minute ago.

"It's because of happiness, you'll understand sooner or later, now go to sleep," Fuji commanded and Yuuta complied without saying anything.

When Yuuta had entered his own room, a long brown haired high school girl approached Fuji.

"Yumiko-nee-san," Fuji acknowledged.

"Shuusuke," she acknowledged, "I know it must be hard for you to leave him, but please bear with it,"

"I know, I will," Fuji said, putting on his usual smile, "After all, I've made a promise that I ought to never break," he added.

"A promise?" Yumiko asked confusedly, or tried to sound confused, but then she smiled slyly, "Hey, how romantic! Making a promise to remember each other just before the departure day," she exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, or maybe it's a promise to miss each other, or even love each other," she added.

"Mou, nee-san, don't use your ability to see the future for this kind of things," Fuji frowned and pouted.

"Ahahahah, sorry, sorry, it's just that I foresaw this yesterday, but I don't know he has the courage to say it to you," she smiled, "I know it must mean a lot for you, ne, Shuusuke?"

"Yeah, it surely does mean a lot," Fuji added.

"Shuusuke-nii, is Saeki-san the one who made this?" Yuuta asked as he waved a piece of paper with writings on it.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Fuji asked, surprised. He didn't remember Yuuta taking the poem from his desk.

"Well, I took it before I go back to my room," Yuuta added, "I don't really understand the meaning of this poem but it's quite good, in my opinion," he said before he returned it to Fuji.

Fuji's face was bright red when he accepted the piece of paper from Yuuta, but before he had the chance to put it away, Yumiko snatched the piece of paper and read the contents while holding it up high to prevent Fuji from taking it away from her hand.

"Hey, I never expected Kojirou to be this romantic, should I give him an award or what?" she asked teasingly. "And I wonder how yours is," she added.

"You foresaw that too?" Fuji asked in terror knowing that her sister knew about that.

Her sister was gifted with the ability to foresee the future using tarot cards. Her fortune-tell was usually accurate.

"Why not? I was practicing yesterday when I foresaw these," she answered nonchalantly and returned the paper to Fuji, "Keep it, it's important for you, no?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll keep it," Fuji said, and then the triad went back to their own bedrooms.

--------------------

The next morning

"Kojirou wake up!" a voice called and Saeki was forced to open his eyes. He wanted to know who called him. The voice resembled Fuji's.

"C'mon, it's only two hours left until nine," the voice owner –Fuji, actually- said excitedly as he threw a tennis racquet to Saeki. "Let's play our final game at the court we usually visit, we've always dreamed to play there, and this is going to be our last time playing there,"

"Right, let's go," Saeki took the racquet, some balls and changed his sandals into sneakers. He didn't wear pajamas but normal clothes so he didn't have to change.

They arrived at the court and started playing a one-set match. It was Fuji's turn to serve.

_Kieru serve. In._

"Hey, c'mon, you usually could counter it easily!" Fuji demanded from the other side of the court, "Wake yourself up!" he shouted again.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Saeki shouted back from the other end.

_Kieru serve. Forehand. Backhand. Forehand. Tsubame Gaeshi._

"Get serious! We've experienced longer rallies than this!"

"I will! I'm just getting sleepy!"

_Serve. Forehand. Backhand. Countered. In._

"Not bad, now let's get serious!"

--------------------

An hour later

"That was fun," Fuji said as he lied on the court just beside Saeki.

"Yeah, that was the most fun game I've ever had," Saeki agreed.

"It's thirty minutes more until nine," Fuji said as he looked at his watch.

"Then?"

"I don't know," Fuji shrugged.

"Fuji, I know this is too much to ask of you, especially considering the fact that we're both still children," Saeki started, "But can I ask you to never betray me and break the promise?" he asked.

"Of course I will never betray you, you are my best friend ever," Fuji said, "And even though I have another best friend, you're still my bestest friend," Fuji answered.

"That's not what I mean, but I'm quite satisfied," Saeki smiled.

"Then what do you mean?" Fuji asked while he tilted his head to the right a bit.

"Never mind, just forget about it," Saeki waved his hand in dismissal.

Fuji paused for a moment, "I know what you mean," he said. And before Saeki had the chance to ask what, he turned around and kissed Saeki fully on the lips.

--------------------

"Shuusuke, we're going soon!" Yumiko called over from the outside of the playground.

"Coming!" Fuji shouted back as he got up. "I'm going now, Kojirou, take care of yourself," Fuji said.

"Yeah, I'll follow you later, and before I follow you, don't see anyone else," Saeki warned jokingly.

"The same applies to you," Fuji warned back jokingly. "And remember the promise," he said before he took off.

Saeki could only see the figure of his friend vanishing as the words in the poem Fuji wrote for him replayed in his head slowly, but steadily.

**Forever and Always**

This is it. Hope you enjoy.

The poem Fuji wrote would be posted next Saturday, and the poem Saeki wrote would be posted the next Saturday after I posted Fuji's, if there's no troubleshoot or whatsoever that stopped me from posting it.

Please leave a comment about this story.


End file.
